


milkshakes

by sigmaufo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dessert, Recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaufo/pseuds/sigmaufo
Summary: i dont drink milkshakes often, but theyre simple enough to make that i can tell you how to make one anyways. this ones a request from my wonderful friend felix lemons if youre reading this hi felix
Kudos: 7





	milkshakes

milked shake: from me, for my friend felix lemons

ingredients  
\- milk  
\- shake (youll need a blender for this recipe)  
\- ice cream  
\- whatever things you want to add (like peanut butter or chocolate sauce or maybe some jam)  
the ratio for these ingredients is like. idk 3 scoops ice cream 1/4th cup milk and your add-ins. you don't really want to add too much milk off the bat, if you think it's way too thick you can add some more. best to start off with too little than too much.

instructions  
1\. before you start adding stuff to the blender make sure your ice cream is soft. you don't want to kill your blender  
2\. milk in, ice cream in, add-ins in, add some vanilly extract if youre feeling fancy idk. theres no real order i've heard putting milk in first works though  
3\. Blend until smooth. if too thick, add some more milk. if too thin idk i cant help you there. if you dont have a blender im sure if you mix it all really hard with a fork or put it in a jar and actually shake it you can get something too  
4\. put in a glass and demolish

other notes  
\- use whatever ice cream and whatever milk you want. i cant think of a possible milk ice cream combination you can fuck up a milkshake. dont put heavy cream in a blender though you'll end up with butter  
\- if you want to preserve the structural integrity of any addons like choccy chips or fruits, don't put them in the blender it'll obliterate them. mix them in at the end with something like a spatula or a spoon  
\- if you dont want to clean your blender you can eat ice cream and drink milk and start headbanging. im not responsible if you hurt yourself doing this

**Author's Note:**

> day two of trying to get banned. next post will be pasta


End file.
